Daleks in Manhattan
by slytheringirl934
Summary: Yeah, you remember that cute Frank guy, who was played by Andrew Garfield, in the episodes Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks. Well I thought his and Martha's relationship was cute. They were always cuddling and stuff. i like to think Martha wanted to take Franks innocence away! ;) Rated M for later chapters, and just in case.
1. 1-Landing

**1-Landing**

She had always wanted to see New York. The Statue of Liberty. The Empire State Building. And here she was. With the doctor, standing before the city. It was beautiful of course. There wasn't alot of commotion, and the city was looking at full glory.

It was November, 1930, and she and the doctor were glancing at a newspaper. They read through the article, and then said to the doctor, "Hooverville? Doctor...whats happening?" He gazed at her. "It's where the poor people live. Where they go when there is nowhere else. And they've been disapperaing. Martha, looks like we need to go to Hooverville!" "Doctor! Wait!"

"So we're in the middle of the great depression?" They were walking up to central Park, and martha was trying to wrap her head around what was going on. "Yes. Unfortunately, wherever I take you, something _always _happens." She smiled, "Whats a life with no adventure, Doctor?" He grinned. "Precisely Martha. Well, we're here." he nodded towards the sign overhead; it said HOOVERVILLE in bad , shakey handwriting.

"Give it! Or I'll give you something to leave a mark on that face of yours!" The man growled towards the theif. "You don't understand! I gotta family to feed. We're starving out here." he replied. the otherman tried to grab for his bread. "Well I have to find away to find my family, you should be able to find a way, too!" He got the bread back, while the second man grappled him for it.

"Enough!" a loud voice poured through the fight. "What's going on here?" The guy holding the bread spoke first. "He stole from me. I have food to feed my family with. This is mine!" The second male spoke after, "My family is starving, Soloman. I need food, or we gon' die." Soloman held up his hands. "Hand it over." The man gave him the bread, looking annoyed. "We all starving out here. Learn to share, cos we all the same."


	2. 2-Hooverville

**2-Hooverville**

"This place is a d-" Martha was about to say dump, when the doctor interuppted. "Yeah. Be careful what you say, Martha." Martha laughed to herself, inwardly. "They'll come after me with pitch-forks and torches?" The doctor glared. "Wrong era, Martha." Ahead there was a fight, and in the midst of it was a black man, ripping apart bread. The doctor headed towards him, Martha at his heels.

"Um...hello. We need to talk to whoever is in charge around here." The man looked up to meet his gaze. "And who might you be?" Martha stepped forward, and answered, "I'm Martja nd this is the doctor. Who are you?" Soloman looked at them both. "Soloman. I look after everyone here. white, Black, we're all the same. All equals. What is it you nned, a place to stay?" Martha still had the newspaper in her hand. "We wanted to know about this. What has been going on around Hooverville?" the man snatched up the newspaper, and dicarded it to the floor. "Citizens have been dissapearing from Hooverville." The doctor interupted him, "but people disappear out into the city all the time." Soloman looked at the dooctor, slightly annoyed, and then continued. "These are unusual disappearances. They go and are never seen again. The majority of them goto build the empire state. Some come back, the majority don't." Soloman gazed up at the tallest building in the world, and said to them, "Can you tell me one thing. Why are they wasting all that money on building that for publicity, when there are people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

When all three of them turned around, a man was walking up to greet Hooverville. a well-dressed man, at that...

"Soloman! There is someone here to see you..." A tall boy, with a Tennesee accent, ran over, and Martha couldn't help but think, _hmm...he's cute! _" Doctor, Martha, this is Frank." The boy nodded. "Mornin'" They waved. "Soloman, he's impatient." They all walked over to the surrounded crowd.


	3. 3-An Opportunity

**3-An Opportunity**

"We're looking for volunteers. people to go in the tunnels below Manhattan. We'll pay you." the man said. "Oh yeah!? What's the pay?" Frank shouted. "A dollar a day." Soloman shook his head. "That's slave's pay. Ain't nobody from here gonna work for that." Everyone agreed. "Well, then you'll stay unemployed. there are plenty of other men who will happily take this job." FRank shouted out another question, "When will we get our dollar?" The man replied, "When the day is done. So, do we have any volunteers?" The doctor raised his hand. "No more questions!" The rich man said. "Oh, no. I was volunteering." The man at thr feront nodded, "anyone else?" Martha raised her hand also, and whisoered to the doctor, "I'll get you for this!" When Frank glanced back, and also raised his hand, however, Martha's heart skipped a beat. Inside, she was screaming YES! Soloman sighed, and put his hand in the air. "When do we start?" Frank asked as the man waked away. "Tomorrow morning. Be there early." he walked away, and the crowd spread out again, as evening closed in.

"Stay here tonight. Tomorrow we have a job to do. i have a feeling somethings gonna happen, and you have something to do with it doctor, and I don't like it." The doctor nodded, and Soloman walked away. "What's that all about?" Martha asked the doctor. "I don't know, but you heard what he said. Now we are staying the night. I'll see you later, Martha. Go make some friends, and mingle or something." Oh, she would!

Frank was sat around a campfire, all alone, and Martha went to sit beside him. "Hi." Frank said. He looked dumbfounded. "Hello, Frank. I see you were sat on your own." he looked up at her, and her heart skipped a beat for the second time today. "Yeah. Not many people are fond of me here. Say I'm too pretty for somewhere like Hooverville. I don't see how that matters." Martha smiled at him. "Me either. You are very handsome though, Frank. How old are you?" he began to rise. "18. It is impolite to ask a lady her age." he held out his hand to her, and she willingly took it. "I'm 23. I don't mind. Where I'm from, politeness isn't a trait." Frank smiled. he lookes so sweet. "Well, it matters to me whether I'm polite or not." Martha nodded, thinking _HOLY FUCK, he is so adorable! _"That's always a good thing."

Without being completely sure what she was doing, Martha reached out, and put her fingertips on the lapell of Frank's coat. She was about to apologize, when he placed his hand over her own. "Are you staying the night, Martha? You may sleep in my tent. I normally sleep alone." _Oh My God! _"Thank you, I would love to. I didn't fancy sleeping under a tree, especially since it looks like it may rain." Frank nodded. "It's this way."

he held her hand all the way there, and pulled the opening of the tent open for her to enter first. "It's clean in here..But you only have one blanket." Frank nodded, crossing over to face her. "We are gon' have to share...if you don't mind?" Martha smiled. "Of course I don't," she wanted to reply I'd love to, but she though that would be a bit innapropriate. "That's good," Frank chirped, taking off his coat. Martha felt like she shoul take off her jacket. She did. She threw it onto the floor, next to Frank's jacket.

"Where's that doctor fella?" Martha had forgotten the man she had been obsessing over for the past month. "He's...busy. he'll find seomwhere for the night." Frank smiled. "I didn't really fancy sharing a blanket with him." _Or have a three-way, _Martha thought to herself, grinning.

"Martha, come here." Martha made her way over to him, trying not to look to eager. "Yes, Frank?" He gulped. "Do yu want to go to bed yet, or...?" She was going to kiss him. He looked so vulnerable. "No, Frank, not yet." She leaned forward, and placed her lips to his. He was sloppy, and inexperieced, but he was hot all the same. Martha placed her hand or the hem of his shirt, and sliped it under, to place it on the thin muscles of his chest. She wrapped her other hand around his neck, and he placed his hands at her waist. She broke the kiss, and saw how hard he had become. "We should go to bed Martha." She nodded.

Frank took his shirt off, and kicked off his shoes. Martha pulled her shoes off also, and placed them on the floor, before laying beside Frank, under the blankets, on the floor. She turned oh her side, and leaned into Frank's arm, as he was on his back. She used her finger-tips to trace the hard muscles of his chest. "Frank if you want to relieve...um...that," she pointed to his growing erection, "You grab it, and you tug up and down until you spray white sticky stuff from it. Okay?" She did a wanking motion. She turned away from him, saying, "Goodnight Frank." And between moans and gasps, he whispered, "ah...night." It was a wonderful sound to fall asleep to.


	4. 4-The Tunnels Below Manhattan

**4-The Tunnels Below Manhattan**

When Martha awoke, Frank was still sleeping, and had cute bed ruffled hair. Martha smiled, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Rise and shine." Martha chirped, before she remembered ALL the events of the previous night. She got up, and threw Frank his clothes. When she was dressed, the doctor entered the tent. Frank was still shirtless. The doctor glanced around, smiled at Frank, and noted the one blanket on the floor, that was crumpled and used. He nodded. "Yeah...um...we're heading off now, Frank, if you can bring Martha with you, and meet Soloman and I there. I have a few other things to discuss, as I am sure you two do." The doctor walked out.

"Frank, are you OK walking me to work?" She hoped he said yes. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be!?" Fair point. "I'm sorry about last night, you looked so innocent and delicious and...I shouldn't have kissed you." She bowed her head to hide her grin. "I liked the kiss. I liked last night. Your different to other girls I know. Somehow you are special, and I don't know why or how, but you are." Maybe it was because she had travelled through time and space, and was from the future when he would be 90 years old, and dying. She couldn't think of that. "The boys where I come from are nothing like you, and I really wish they were."

When they were done dressing, and decided to leave, Frank took her arm, and leaded her out of Central park into the early morning goers of New York City. New York, that was, not New New York. God she hated New New York. Frank looked at her, "you look like you're thinking hard, anything in particular?" She gulped. "Nothing really. Just thinking about life in general." Frank shook his head. "Don't dwell on it, there isn't enough of the good stuff in life to think of." Martha smiled, "you don't know how arong you are, Frank. I'll have to show you sometime!"

Frank had lead Martha away from Central Park, and into the main ares where The Empire State was located. "The Empire is only ten minutes away. Then we get to become slaves to whomever is in charge." Martha nodded. "I'm really sorry you ended up in Hooverville. You seem like you could be better off that that place." He smiled. "At least we got Soloman to take care of us. Withput him, THEN Hooverville would be a mess. I wouldn't want to be there without him, He keeps everything in order." Martha grabbed Franks hand, "sounds like he keeps you as a family of outcasts. Keeps you in the one place you have a home. he sounds like a savior." Frank laughed, "That is exactly what he is, Martha!"

"So, that man, wh was he. Who am I now working for, Soloman?" The doctor asked, as they were waiting for Frank and Martha. "Nobody knows who he is. He isn't the one in charge, but he is their...apprentice. He is their main man. he comes to snatch away the people of Hooverville every week, and after the first time he came, the dissapearences began." The doctor nodded. "Well...there is a big link. I'm suddenly glad we are in the tunnels." Soloman shook his head. "It's where they go missing." The doctor gave his cheeky grin, and stated, "like I said, I'm glad!"

Frank turned the corner, and lead Martha toward Soloman and the doctor. The doctor was grinning, and Soloman looked tired. It figures since he has to take care of everyone, and won't get alot of sleep. "Doctor, Soloman," Frank nodded. "Morning," Martha said. "Right. Shall we start our work then?" the doctor was smiling broadely. "I guess we shall." Soloman sounded like he just needed to collapse, so he was at the back, as they made their way into the tunnels to meet the man who came to the park on the previous afternoon.

"So you need to hunt these tunnels for any trouble. Anything that is causing New York havoc." They all turned to go, except Frank. "And when do we gwt our dollar?" Soloman had joined him at his side, and Martha turned around. "When you come back up." Soloman asked, "and if we dont come back up?" The man looked peeved, and he started to go, "then who have I got to pay?" He left the tunnels.

Frank and Martha were behind, and were chatting. "So Frank you're not from around here, are you?" he laughed. "You're one to talk. No, I'm not. I was the oldest of my litter, and mamma was having a hard time feeding the family after daddy died. Figuring i was old enough, I went of to find somewhere, and feed myself. ended up in New York, Hoverville. My family is still back in Tennesee. Where are you from?" Martha gulped. "Far, far away. I'm a traveller. I was having troubles so hit the road. And here I am." They both laughed. "Well...you stick with me, and you'll be just fine!" Frank told Martha.

Suddenly, they stood before a green puddle on the ground. "Ew...doctor!" Martha screamed. As she shone her torch on it, it was revealed to be some kind of brain. "Oh what is that?" The doctor bent down and picked it up. "Oh! did you have to pick it up...and lick it!?" Martha asked. The doctor had sniffed and licked the surfavce of the thing. Soloman bent down, also, "doctor...what is it?" He looked up, and got up. "I don't know. But it was alive, and needs further inspection. He put the lump in his pocket. Frank and Martha grimaced.

They all heard a squeling noise and jumped. "What was that?" Frank asked. "Stay back!" Soloman screamed. "Doctor..." Martha whispered. "Sh shsh..." the doctor held up a finger to silence them. he walked forward, and shone his torch into the creatures face; a man, with a pigs head. "Oh what are you? What are you doing down here. We can help. What do you want?" The doctor had let areal of questions go into the direction of the silent pig-man. Then, out if nowhere, a whole mob of the damn creatures came flooding towards the doctor. "Doctor..." The doctor had risen, and was backing up. he was mumbling, and then he told them to run.

they sped as fast as they could away from the advancing pig-man. They pushed the lid off an exit, and Soloman and Martha climbed through, hauling uo the doctor, as the first pig got there. Frank was trying to defend himself, and as he climbed up the ladder, he was grabbed by one of the creatures. "NO!" The doctor sreamed, trying to bring Frank up. But Soloman made the doctor let go, and the pigs have Frank. "It was too late. We can't go back." Martha heard Soloamn say through her tears. "So you let a man go!?" the doctor asked, whining. "I'm sorry. he's gone for." And as Martha cried a few teardrops, and the two men rowed, the girl with the short blonde haot, and sailors dress, came out with a gun in two hands, saying "alright, hands up, where i can see 'em, and no funny business. What have you shmuks done with lazslo!?" Martha wiped her tears off. "Who!? Who's Lazslo!?"


End file.
